The Unexpected
by Vampires4Ever
Summary: When Harry finds a creature in danger, he decides to help it out. He is reminded of how Sirius and his parents were in desperate need of help at the point in their life of which it ended. I know it's taken forever, the next chapter's almost up! Plese R/R!
1. The Beginning

Title: The Unexpected

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter...or the characters...except the ones that I make up...now, those are mine...I also own the plot...so there..."

A/N: This is my first ever time writing, so please be nice...although if you can give me any advice to make my story better, I'll be glad to hear it! Just for the record, when people are talking in **bold**. That means that it is the people thinking, well the wolves thinking… -

Chapter 1: Ascertain

Hermione sat in the window of her dormitory. 'He's gonna kill himself,' she thought, sighing into the air. Why was it that everything seemed to happen to the heroic trio?

Harry was always one of those people who loved to take the risk, any risk. And this time was no different, except for the fact that he was scaring the living daylights out of Hermione by nearly breaking his neck a couple times. Hermione always found it surprising about the way that he loved the sensation of the wind hitting his face, the sense of danger as he rose to miraculous heights, and then the sense of success as he dived at a ninety-degree angle without falling off his broom and without breaking his neck.

"You know Hermione, I don't care how much you deny it, but you're in LOVE," Ginny said, mockingly as she stood in the doorway, smirking a smirk that looked exactly like Draco Malfoy's. When she saw Hermione blush, she smiled. "Mwhaha, the Almighty Ginny strikes again on her unsuspecting best friend of a life-time. Why can't you see that it's obvious?"

"WHY DO YOU THINK I HAVE A CRUSH ON HARRY POTTER!" Hermione shouted. 'Shit,' she thought. 'Might as well have told the whole world.' As she looked up at Ginny, she felt a slight bit guilty as a girl stared at her and then started to run back up the stairs, crying.

Ginny noticed too.

"We got another dreamer," Ginny stated. "And, you know, you might as well have just told the whole world right about now."

"I've already thought of that Ginny."

"That's where I got it from." Ginny smiled. Hermione was reminded why she was best friends with the flaming-red-head. She had an ability that Dumbledore described as 'a-remarkable-ability-that-enables-her-to-read-minds' ability.

"I'm just worried, that's all," she said, turning yet again to watch Harry. "I mean, look at him. Don't you think that what he's doing is the slightest bit dangerous?" She pointed at Harry as he went into another dive.

"Well, when you watch him every single summer do that over again, you realize that he won't hurt himself. You know that too. Why the sudden wave of...of...worriment?"

"You do realize that he is venting off the fact that he lost the closest thing that he ever had to a father and there won't be any kind of ceremony to properly put him to rest? Dumbledore was this close to setting him free and having his record cleared. He might be trying to commit suicide."

Ginny walked over and put an arm around her one and only true best friend.

"I think that's your way of saying that you miss him already. I miss him too; I spent the entire summer with him, practically. Harry is going to be hit hard by this, but he'll live.

Harry, on the other hand, didn't care what others were thinking. Some were happy that this "murder" was dead, others were sad that someone else died at the hands of Voldemort's followers.

He was glad at the feeling of danger that he felt during each dive; the feeling that he might not survive this dive was his way of repaying his debt to Sirius. After all, it was Harry's fault that Sirius died.

Of course he felt bad, but this was worse then bad. This was the fact that it was his fault that Sirius had died. Why had he believed Kreature? Why hadn't he talked to Snape, even if he was his worse enemy? Why hadn't he sent an owl to Sirius? Remus? Tonks? Hedwig could have found them eventually. Harry knew that there were many whys but only one answer.

He was foolish.

He had acted without thinking things through, without listening to Hermione's suggestion. "WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!?!" Harry screamed into the nothingness, raising his hands to his head and gripping his hair.

That was one question he could never get over. Why was it always him? So what if he was the "Chosen One", that shouldn't mean that everything on the Earth should happen to him. The Soccer's Stone in his first year, the basilisk in his second, having to rescue his god father of unfair death in his third, having to survive the three tasks of the Tri-Wizard tournament in his forth, not to mention, watch one of his friends die, and then in his fifth year, having the closest thing he had to a father die, having these visions that he wasn't suppose to be having, and having to take private lessons with Snape in order to stop them. 'Yep,' Harry thought to himself, 'It's always me.'

**Who really cares that it's always you? You're suppose to be one of the most skilled Seekers in the world, yet, you can't notice a damn thing that's going on.**

Harry almost fell of his broom. 'Shit,' he thought. 'Just another thing to add to Harry Potter's list of troubles: hallucinations. '

**Nope, most definitely not hallucinations. Down here, you dolt. Why don't you try looking at the Quiditch Pitch?**

He flew over to the Quiditch Pitch and almost fell of his broom again. "Does the forest really have THAT many wolves?" He swerved in a little bit closer for a better look. From what he could guess from the scene, the one wolf in the middle was in BIG trouble.

Almost instantly after Harry had situated himself above the circle of wolves, they attacked. Not him, however, but the wolf in the middle.

Harry flew down to land in front of the wolf that was being attacked. "Why does there always have to be some sort of fighting going on?" He asked the wolves surrounding him. "Great, and now I'm going insane and talking to some wolves that can't even understand me."

**Do you even know what world you're in?** The wolf behind him seemed to mutter. He looked down at the wolf that he was protecting. **Yes, we can understand you, we can even read minds.** The wolf seemed to be a little bit more cheerful at the last bit, having told him all of the amazing things that he could do.

"Magical creatures these days," Harry muttered to himself. He vividly remembered the lesson that Hagrid had given him on these species of wolves. The way the story went was that one wolf had been hit by a spell that was meant to give a plant, human characteristics. The spell couldn't work all the way, since it was meant for a plant, but it tried to do its purpose as best as it could. Instead of giving the wolf the ability to talk, it gave the wolf the ability to think to certain people, although it had a choice of whither to make this thought publicized or private.

Obviously, this wolf that had spoken to him before chose to make it private so the leader didn't know that he was asking for help. Another thing that he remembered in Hermione's lecture afterward (after she had done her research) was that the wolves thought that bravery was the best value that a wolf could ever had.

'Clever thinking,' thought Harry. 'Making it private so you don't appear weak. Nice job.' He looked down at the wolf and patted him on the head.

**How dare you make one of our kind suffer from human contact?** Harry, at this point, guessed that the wolf that had stepped forward to confront him was the leader.

"Well, since you don't seem to be helping this wolf, I thought I might as well…" said Harry, simply.

The leader seemed to be getting really pissed off at this point. 'Just another one to be mad at me,' thought Harry to the wolf.

Harry seemed to be getting the hang of what they were doing, but if Harry had really paid attention, he would have noticed that it was the wolf behind him that was giving him the ability to think to each other.

**Do you want us to do what we have managed to accomplish to this wolf before you came barging in?**

"Well, why don't you go on ahead, but you might want to rethink that because I seem to be the one who has the advantage." Harry held up his wand and pointed it at the wolf that had spoken last. He seemed to cringe away from it as he held it closer. "Just as I thought, now I'm thinking that you might want to get out of here before I do some damage."

They scattered.

After Harry made sure that they were really gone, he knelt down beside the wolf and preformed a simple, yet effective healing charm. "Eruc," he said, pointing the want at the wolf's nose, the wounds instantly disappeared. "You're hurt really bad, why did they do this to you?"

**Apparently, I broke the law, although I remember, quite vividly, the leader himself stating that anyone is entitled to leave the forest, seek help from the Head Master at the time and then return to the forest with everyone welcoming them back. Apparently, for me, that wasn't the case.**

"So, you just left so you could go talk to Dumbledore?"

**Pretty much. But, I haven't properly thanked you for saving my life.**

"Don't mention it. Almost everyone I know has never given Harry Potter a thank you. I've gotten used to it." Harry looked down at the wolf and saw that he truly meant what he had just said. "Anyway, how do you think that you could repay me for saving my life?"

**I know! I could do the thing like those weird genies do in the Muggle fairy-tale books!**

"You mean grant me wishes?"

**Essentially.**

"So, grant away. But how do you know what I want the most."

**What have I just recently told you, I can read your mind, even if you're not thinking anything at the time, I can read what you've thought many years ago, or even an hour ago. Like wishing you had a loved one alive...**

"You could do that? You could bring him back?"

**Sure.**

"Well, if you're this master at reading people's minds, why don't you grant me the top three things that I want the most."

**I already know. You wish that Sirius was alive, Voldemort never existed, and you had friends that lived close by.**

"You are one creepy wolf," Harry said, looking at the wolf with a face of amusement.

**And it is time for this creepy wolf to go.** And with that, the wolf disappeared. Harry meanwhile was looking around for signs of the wolves coming back; looking down again, he let out a tiny yelp when he saw that the wolf had gone.

"He's good," he muttered to himself.

"LOOK OUT!"

Harry, not having enough time to react, was hit in the head with a bludger. Fred and George's doing, not on purpose, of course. "Poor bloke," George muttered, landing beside him.

"And on the last day of school too," Fred added, landing beside his twin. "How are we going to be able to explain this to Dumbledore?"

"By not explaining it to him. We can stuff him inside our trunks," George suggested.

"And how are we going to explain this to Ron, yet alone, Hermione. She'll kill us," Fred said, with a look of confusion on his face.

"Then...we'll stuff him in her trunk! Ron's trunk?" George said, after he saw the look that Fred was giving him.

"It could work." They both said together, and with that, they lifted him up, one of Harry's harm hung around their shoulders, and off toward the Gryffindor Common room.

BOOM!!! CRASH!!!

Harry, at this point, realized that it is extremely difficult to fall asleep after you have heard an explosion and a blood-curtailing shriek afterwards.

He rubbed his eyes, placed his glasses on his nose, and looked around. "I'm most definitely not back at the Dursley's," he muttered.

During the time that Harry was trying to take in the fact that he wasn't at the Dursley's or the Weasley's, someone knocked on the door. "If you're not awake already as a result of the recent...um...events, wake up."

"Hermione?" he asked, getting up and opening the door.

"Yeah," she said, looking at him curiously. "Did you just notice that I lived here with you?"

"Actually, yeah." Harry muttered, hoping that Hermione wouldn't hear.

"Anyway, Lily says to get up."

"Is this a joke that you're playing?" He asked, throwing open the door. He looked down at Hermione, dressed in shorts that were about six inches above her knee, and a shirt that just barely had any sleeves at all.

"Why would you think that? Are you having hallucinations again?" She asked him. "Lily!"

"What?"

"He's having hallucinations again."

"No I'm not!" Harry shouted above the crashes and bangs that was coming (Harry assumed) from Lily trying to get to his room as quickly as possible.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Lily asked as she entered the room.

At the sight of his mother, he promptly keeled over backwards on the hard floor.

A/N: Just for the record, when Harry "wished" that Voldemort never lived, that meant that his parents were alive, Cedric Diggory was alive, and a lot of other people were alive. I hope you liked it, please review! And, I vaguely have an idea for the next chapter, but if you've got any suggestions, please tell! -


	2. Chapter 2

I know that its been forever since I've updated...about 6 months to be exact. I am sooooo sorry. I'll update soon I promise.

School's gotten in the way. Studying for tests...big tests...homework...sooo...CONFUSING!

Sorry for the delay. I sware I've gotten the next chapter on my floppy disk and its ALMOST finished!

--MeL--- 


End file.
